


Adora's Hurt and Sacrifice

by Anam_M



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Apologies, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_M/pseuds/Anam_M
Summary: S4 EP8: Boys' Night Out and S5 EP13 Heart Part 2, but make it sadder with Adora's self doubts.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Adora's Hurt and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if anyone actually reads this. Thank you! I also apologies for any errors. Enjoy and hopefully, this makes u feel emotions :)

It had been a tense day in Brightmoon, Salineas had recently been taken over by the horde. It seemed like nothing was going right for the Rebellion. Adora felt like a failure. She was She-ra, she was supposed to fix things, she was supposed to defeat the horde and Catra, she still thinks about Catra even if she shouldn’t, she chose her side. 

She opened the portal, the portal that Adora should have closed. It was her sword she should be stuck in the portal, instead of Queen Angella. Angella had been like a parent figure to Adora, one she never had. Even if she seemed unwelcoming at first, Adora would like to think she cared about her. She hoped she meant something to someone, like She-ra meant something to people, but what could she say this was her duty. If she had closed the portal instead of Angella, Glimmer wouldn’t be mad at her, Glimmer wouldn’t have to be put under so much pressure and responsibilities of being Queen. It was all Adora’s fault, it felt like it always was. It would just be better if she had- 

“I know it’s been tough going with losing Salineas, but we’re picking up the pieces,” Bow says suddenly cutting Adora out of her thoughts. “I’m sure we can turn this around. I mean we captured Double Trouble.” he continues as she give him a questioning look along with the others.

She start to zone out again, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Bow “Adora. You came from Plumeria what’s their status? Any good news?”.

“Perfuma is securing the Whispering Woods, and Frosta reports her kingdom has not been breached...” Adora tells him annoyed and frustrated.

“Great” he answers trying to lighten the mood and be more enthusiastic. 

“Yet, but the Horde’s working on it day and night. Nonstop.” Adora answers very irritated. Glimmer kept on throwing herself into danger recently, she was Queen of Brightmoon and she was risking her safety. If anything happened to her, Adora would never forgive herself. She promised Angella she would take care of her.

“Again? Glimmer, you can’t just keep going off on your own.” Adora tells Glimmer after Bow says Glimmer showed up to Sea Elf Village without telling anyone.

“Hmm. Where have I heard that before? Oh right. When I stayed here to find the Horde spy and Salineas fell.” Glimmer says back in a mocking tone.

“That’s not fair. We didn’t know.” Adora answered back defensively. Adora feels useless, angry, alone, and also scared. If what Shadow Weaver told them was true -that there was more of the Horde how would she fix this? What would she do if Hordak was successful in bringing the rest of the Horde? She cant think like that. Adora knows that she has to think positively and that they can fix it together.

Glimmer tells Bow “I'm not going to hide inside the castle while our people are in danger. I’m the queen. You don’t give me orders.” when he proposes everyone takes a break.

“Okay. I get that your upset, but-” Bow starts feeling hurt and confused, but is cut off.

“Don’t talk to Bow like that,” Adora states angrily. Bow was their friend and Glimmer was forgetting that. Adora knew Bow shouldn’t be treated like that. Deep down Adora felt that she deserved it more than Bow, for being the worst failure. At that moment Shadow Weaver was right, Adora was nothing. 

Adora leaves the room, after Glimmer had stormed out telling them that they were done for the day.

___________

Glimmer enters the room to check up on Mermista, but as soon as she sees Adora, she leaves the room. Determined, Adora follows her out of the room and asks her “Glimmer, what is going on with you?” as she grabs onto Glimmer’s arm. 

“I know things are bad right now, but we can fix it.” Adora continues.

“Why is that always your answer to everything?” Glimmer yells while snatching her arm back.

“Because it’s the only thing we can do,” Adora answers back defensively, anger rising. 

“Things are worse than ever. The Horde has Salineas, the cost is falling. We haven’t fixed anything!” Glimmer yells back taking her anger and frustration out on Adora.

“That’s why we need to work together instead of you pushing us away, and if you’d listened to us you’d know that” Adora yelled back.

“You think you can just transform into She-ra and hit things with your sword and it will fix everything! Well, guess what, Its not working!” Glimmer argued on. A part of Adora knew she was useless, she didn’t matter, but there was a piece of her that hoped that she was wrong and she was wanted and needed.

“Why are you blaming this all on me? It is not my fault Salineas fell! The Horde manipulated all of us!” Adora shouted back.

“She-ra was supposed to save us. But the Rebellion’s in a worse place than ever since you showed up!” Glimmer yelled back making Adora back away a little.

“I’m trying my best. Why can’t you see that?” Adora says in her questioning anger.

“Well, maybe your best isn’t good enough! If it was, my mother would steal be here!” Glimmer screamed, quickly regretting her decision looking into Adora’s eyes. She was about to cry. 

At that moment Adora realized, she was truly useless. Adora wasn’t the only one that thought that now. 

___________

Adora was ready, she knew she didn’t matter and as her duty, she would have to take the failsafe. That was okay though, everyone could be happy.

___________

Glimmer never got to properly apologize to Adora. When Glimmer was saved she told Adora she was sorry and Adora forgave her, maybe too quickly, but with Horde Prime, saving Catra, and apologizing to Bow, Glimmer got too caught up to talk to Adora about what had happened. Not only what she had said to her, but she listened to Light Hope, activated the Heart of Etheria, and let Shadow Weaver manipulate her when Adora had warned her and was against it all.

It was too late now though. No one could apologize to Adora. Not her, not Catra, or anyone else who had hurt her. She had died peacefully after activating the failsafe and destroying Horde Prime. Adora and her self sacrificing, Glimmer hoped that she could have stripped the habit out of Adora with the help of Catra and Bow.

As soon as she transformed back to Adora, Prime’s virus had reached into every part of her body killing her. “It’s okay, you can finally relax, dummy” were Catra’s last words to Adora as she hugged her body close in the new beautiful magical planet, Etheria. Thanks to Adora. 


End file.
